User talk:Nightfern
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seekers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:FireWolf787 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salcie (Talk) 17:31, May 8, 2011 Thank You Thank you for you edit to the Grizzly Bear page. I know you were trying to help our readers by informing them more about grizzly bears by telling them what Wikipedia and what science tells us, but considering those are real live bears and the ones in the books are not, I would think that how the Seekers series describes the bears, their habitat, their eating diets, etc., would be more important (and canon). I appreciate all the work you put into editing all the other pages you have done. You are a very hard worker, and I hope you will continue to be an editor for The Seekers Wiki. Thank you very much. Salcie 22:18, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Your awesome!!! I just wanted to say thanks again for making the infoboxes colorful! I am okay at basic forms of coding, but things like what you did I am not very good at. I will definitely come to you if I have any coding issues!!!! Salcie 20:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ideas For your ideas: *Make a separate page for each gallery of the books, like on Warrior Cats Wiki. This will increase our page number and make it possible for us to go on the Community Central ads (the little boxes at the bottom, if we hit 200 pages) and get new users. What do you mean by the gallery of the books? Like, each series? If so, then sure. There would only be 2, one for the first written series that came out and one for the manga, but we could add more as the writers create more series (which I heard they will). *I can make a new main page, like this one, if you want. I can change the Featured Media to Wanted Articles. Just tell me the colors you want, and some good pictures of the characters (not the real bears). I think that for now the ultimate layout of the front page is fine, but I do think that if you could change the colors of the boxes there to the ones that we have for our info boxes, that would be great! Oh, I also liked the poll on the front page of that^ wiki. If you had any idea how to make one, that would be great, too. *Add categories to every page. This makes it way neater. Perfectly fine. *Quote boxes. Yes, you heard me. :D I can make some awesome ones like on that wiki^ too. Sorry, I don't understand what you mean by this, (I get confused very easily : ) ''' *Editing the SW section here. It's the little box under Hotspots. Edit that page and write about what the wiki's about. Update it every 2 weeks/1 month. '''Ugh, I am so clueless! What are you trying to show me? Sorry! Oh, and by the way, your an admin now! Salcie 22:24, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh!!!!!! I get it now! *Gallery would be a good idea. *Quote boxes would be FANTASTICALLY AWESOME! *The thing under hotspots would be great as well. Thank you again for all of the hard work! Salcie 23:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to say, but awesome job on the front page!!! It looks great!!!! Salcie 23:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Just a few little touchups on the front page, if you wouldn't mind me asking: *It seems that if you click on the front page, the fourth and sixth's book's picture will not appear. *Would you mind changing the boxes that say Announcements, Site activites, etc., to the same color as content, needed articles, etc.? Thanks! Salcie 01:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful job! Everything looks great! Salcie 10:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Fine with me. Salcie 10:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I am making a logo for the wiki that should look pretty good when I am done with it. I am really sorry to take your logo down, and I know you probably worked hard on it. I promise I will make it up to you!!! Salcie 23:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I know this sounds strange, but do you get homework in Florida? Since you are constantly working at SW, I was wondering if you have any homework that also has to get done. Salcie 00:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Nightfern. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. You linked to the discussion about a new background, where I see that you and Salcie agreed to use your picture at deviantART, so I used that to make a new background. I took a screenshot of the preview and uploaded it here so you could take a look. If you like that shade of green, I'll upload it as the new background. If you want to use a different shade or completely different color, let me know. For the main page, did you have anything specific in mind? I think the use of the book covers looks good already. Maybe the other parts of the page could be improved. If you've seen a main page layout that you like on another wiki, feel free to link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :The new background should now be showing up. For the logo, if you could link me to the three bear pictures used, I can easily remake it with the papyrus font. Also, on the main page, I'll redesign it using a layout I think you'll like. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:45, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I found the three bear images and uploaded a new logo using papyrus. Unfortunately our image servers are kinda slow to update lately when uploading a new version of an existing image. You can see the logo I uploaded with this link. The new logo should start displaying in the logo area in the next day or so. ::If you've looked at the main page, you'll notice a big change there. I setup a new layout and added and removed a couple things. The thing I added was the covers for the two mangas. The things I removed were either unnecessary (no need for a Books section when they're all listed at the top with the covers) or outdated (the only thing in the announcements section was from February). I hope you like the new layout. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Hehe, yesh! Btw, loveing the skin! 23:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry! Colorado is BEAST! :D I've actually only been to Steamboat Springs only once D: I need to go sometime when you're there! 00:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) XD, well from you're avie, I know you are a real human, a female (and not some guy that wants to prey on lil' kids). WE should me up! :D 00:56, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I live in the suburbs of Denver (Lakewood!). Hehe, I am now watching you on deviant! 01:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Chapter-by-Chapter Hey! So, I have seen on the Warriors Wiki that they have these Chapter-by-Chapter notes for each of the books. I thought we had those, but I guess we don't. Do you want to put them in? Salcie 13:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Gah. I accidentally posed on my page, instead of yours. Here it is: Hmm... I'll go check. I didn't see them, but they are probably there. I am going to try and work on those as much as possible. Salcie 19:24, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Hey! So life has been very busy now, so I haven't been able to go on the wiki a lot. But I have been going on whenever time permits! I was just checking over the front page, and I had two questions which I thought I could bring to you, considering you are the master of formatting pages and coding etc... #For the countdown to the book, it says that there are 15 days left... but I thought the book was released. XD Do you know what's going on? #You have put pictures of the covers of all the books in the first series that links to their page if you click on it. Do you mind if you make another one of those for Lusa's manga (to go next to the other two mangas?) Thanks! Salcie 20:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) AHH! So pretteh!!!! Thanks! 03:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Guhhh... Sorry for all of the deleting of needed pages and undeleting of bad pages. I had so many tabs open, I couldn't tell what I was editing, and what I wasn't, and stuff got so confusing, and I kept screwing up. What we have now for the humans is perfect. Salcie 01:15, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi!ummm... I was wondering if u can help my friend Mistey she wants to become an Admin could u some how like help her?she Already requested and made a page so yeah....Thanks!Daisy Bear9 (talk) 01:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Family Trees? Hi Nightfern, I know you aren't as active on this wiki as much as you used to be, but do you think you can help with family trees? I've tried to figure the coding out, and I've had no luck. You mentioned on your user page that you're good at coding... Please let me know if you can help! Thanks, ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 01:13, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Please. Check. PLEASEEE check your message on WCA. Please don't ignore... :( 22:26, November 25, 2013 (UTC)